Queen Of The Charmed
by Me and the Moon
Summary: This is an AU charmed with Paige and no Phoebe. It's time for Paige's story.


Queen of the Charmed  
  
Misunderstood: Such an over word these days.   
  
My kind, however, are misunderstood.   
  
One mortal who misjudged one scene and happened to write a book about it ruined our invisibility to both the realms of the natural and supernatural. For nearly two centuries our numbers have been severly cut, our secrecy ruined. To every being walking the earth we were either myths or demonic creatures. We are none of these. We are beings of light that live in the secrecy of the shadows. Brought forth to rid the world of the darkness of humans.   
  
I am Paige Matthews and this is my story.  
  
******************  
  
*1995*  
  
I was 18, an alcoholic and alone in the world. I lead a sad exsistence of drinking, passing out, drinking and occasionally getting picked up and stuck in the hospital for a while. It was a vicious circle that I just couln't get out of. I was living on the streets by this point. Days melted into weeks and all I knew was pain, and the alcohol that numbed it.   
  
My sire, the vampire that made me, caught sight of me, throwing my guts up in some alley. The way he tells it, he was compelled to stop, a deep aching in his soul told him to help me, that I was different.  
  
Magnus took me to his home that night and when I came round he told me, "You have the gift and it is powerful within you. I don't know how or why. It would take a century to build up the powers you have within you and your still just a mortal. You sense things, emotions and thoughts of the people around you. You can see their souls. But you live a minimal exsistence, slowly killing yourself and wasting the talent you were given. I can feel the deep pain within you, Paige, I want to make it easier. I want to save you. The only way I know how to do that is pass on my gift. It will give you a purpose and a sense of selfworth. Do I have your consent?"   
  
I had sobered up instantly when I woke up in a strange apartment, I knew in my heart it was safe and right to trust Magnus so I gave him my consent. What happened next was the most confusing and beautiful experience of my life.   
  
He slowly approached me, stopping right in front of me. He cupped my face and gave me a reassuring look. Staring into his eyes I saw oblivion, eternity but it was just a brilliant white light. In that second I knew what I was becoming I knew what I had to do.   
  
He gently moved my messy unkept hair from my neck, it was then he brandished his fangs. I should have been alamered, I should have started to tremble but I had known when I looked into his nearly black eyes that this was right.   
  
He gave me one final nod and thn he lowered his head to my neck and with a small prick he had punctured my jugular.   
  
I can't lie, it did hurt and I did grab onto Magnus tightly. The preassure I could feel of the blood leaving my body was blinding. As he took my life force he took a little of my soul. He knew everything that had happened to me. My abandonment, my first kiss with Glenn when I was 14, my parents dying. He also knew me, the way I thought, the things I believed.  
  
The blood loss was getting to much as my legs failed me and I became a dead wait. Magnus simply sailed us to the floor. As my vision became blurred and dizzy he stopped. The feeling of his teeth pulling from my throat almost made me gag. I wanted to cry, tell him it was a mistake that I had changed my mind. I began to shake, thinking maybe I was tricked and Magnus really was just a demon, a vampire, but deep inside I knew I was wrong and his next act proved that.   
  
I could smell the blood that was so close to my mouth. It was extrodinary. I let me primal senses take over and threw my mouth down towards the smell, my vision of no use.   
  
I wrapped my mouth over his bleeding wrist and I drank furiously. I went throuh the same experience Magnus just had as he drank from me. I suddenly knew all that Magnus knew. I understood exactly what I was, what I was to do.   
  
With his blood I learned the history of Vampire's. I learned our secrets, our ways and our powers. Then I died. 


End file.
